


Our Sweet Promises

by Vanilla Multi (ShiningFantasyStar)



Category: K-pop, PLT | Planetarium Records (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Promise, reunited, seperated (meet again), street food stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/Vanilla%20Multi
Summary: Daeho thought they would never meet again, but fate would have it, that Daeun stumbled across his social media profile. The sweet promise they made to stay in contact, rekindled once again.





	Our Sweet Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that PLT have no fics and thought this had to be changed! I may have rushed the process a little and I didn't have it BETA'd, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

Dae Ho stood in the crowded street, breathing little puffs of cold air as he watched the elderly lady at the food stall make hotteok. It was clear she had mastered the craft, with how quickly she made each one, filling it and frying them flat. He spaced out watching her multitask, attempting to ignore the cold nipping at his now red ears and nose, and the feeling of nervousness building up in his stomach. He cursed himself for not bringing a hat or a scarf, his thoughtless excitement making him almost forget his wallet too. Truthfully, his heart was pounding when he read those messages: his best friend, Daeun, was back in Korea. The first thing he wanted to do since his arrival, was to meet Dae Ho, they’ve been separated for over ten years at this point. 

_He still remembers a teary-eyed boy, slightly shorter than himself, his dark bangs falling into his eyes as his head swooped down. Daeun clung to Dae Ho’s shirt, muttering rapidly under his breath in between his sobs._

_“Dae Ho, I have to move” he barely managed between sobs._

_“Daeun it’s okay, I can visit at the weekends” He offered, holding back his own sobs. Daeun just sobbed harder, shaking his head at the response._

_“You don’t get it, we’re moving abroad- to Dubai” he choked out, his voice quivering. Dae Ho lost all the composure he held and joined sobs with his best friend. He knew exactly what this meant, this was a goodbye, a possibility that they’ll never see each other again. He pulled the shorter boy closer to himself, wrapping him in a tight hug promising to stay in contact._

The two kept their promise until early high school, where fate tore them apart again. Due to his father's work, and a recent bullying problem which tormented Daeun, he moved once again. This time to Canada. From there the two lost contact, until about a month ago, when Daeun stumbled across Dae Ho’s social media profile. Through their sporadic chats, Dae Ho learned that Daeun has been working hard producing and composing his own music under the name ‘Villain’. Their chats increased in volume every day, tearing away any awkwardness between the two. Dae Ho jokingly thought to himself it’s because they’re like soulmates, meant to be together. 

“Dae Ho! Kang! Dae! Ho!” a loud voice snaps him from his train of thought before warm hands wrap around his neck and another body collides into him. They both stumble backward, stopping when Dae Ho’s back sits flush against the wall he’s been idling by.

“Lee Daeun? It’s really you?” Dae Ho asks, although his body already knows the answer wrapping the man in his own arms. 

The two stand there, hugging for a long while, Dae Ho’s nose buried in Daeun’s dark jacket. When Dae Ho lifts his head to rest his chin on his shoulder, he notices that a few passerby’s are staring at them, flushing his cheeks bright red. 

“Daeun, people are staring at us-” he starts, mild panic permeating his voice. 

“So what? I’ve missed you so much, I honestly don’t know what to do with myself.”

Even though Dae Ho didn’t reply, it was as if Daeun read his mind and pulled away with a mild pout. Dae Ho could finally take his friends' appearance in, he couldn’t see much while he was tackled into a hug. Gone was the shorter boy with dark hair and eyes, which seemed to sparkle like stars. He was now the same height as Dae Ho, if not slightly taller and he bleached his hair a light peanut brown. It wasn’t straight anymore either, he had styled it into a messy yet-cute bundle of curls, which fell into his eyes, and perked up all over his head. His face matured and he became so handsome, but Dae Ho could easily tell it was him. The one thing that remained absolutely the same, was his dark sparkly eyes, which matched his curled lips. Dae Ho realised then, ever since they were kids, he’s loved Daeun’s eyes. He loved staring into them, he loved how they lit up, he loved when they stared at him with so much affection.

“-want to get Hotteok?” Daeun prodded, studying Dae Ho’s face carefully “you know, so you can warm up. Your ears are cute and red.”

Dae Ho flustered replied with a rushed “yes” before making a mental note not to stare so much at his friend.

They walked side by side, holding their Hotteoks in a small paper cup, chatting about anything and everything. Dae Ho asked more questions about music and how life was in different countries, while Daeun happily answered each question. Dae Ho’s hands felt warmer from the Hotteok, and if he was being honest, he hasn’t felt cold since his embrace with Daeun even though it was an hour ago. They walked through Dongdaemun, which was as busy as always, and Dae Ho couldn’t help but admire the way the neon lights reflected in Daeun’s eyes. He has walked these streets countless of times, and yet, never have they felt this warm and beautiful. Daeun made it a point to mention just how handsome his childhood friend has become. If Dae Ho didn’t know any better, he would have thought that he was being hit on.

“Hey, do you want to grab some soju and visit my apartment? It’s not much since I just arrived, but I could use some company there.” 

Daeun’s eyes shone with hope, his lips curling into a shy smile. The sight in front of him changed something inside him, his heart was picking up its pace and he could feel his cheeks heat up. _How could he say no?_

The apartment was quite small, consisting of three rooms in total; a combined kitchen and living area, a bedroom and a bathroom. Daeun’s half unpacked belongings were scattered around the floor, which he instantly apologised for and attempted to move out of the way. Among all the chaos of items, a neatly organised desk held his music producing equipment (at least that’s what Dae Ho assumed it was), and the wall behind was littered with post-it notes with snippets of lyrics. The atmosphere of the tiny apartment felt very comfortable, something like coming home to have your favourite meal ready. 

Daeun allowed his friend to take in his surroundings. He couldn’t help smiling seeing his curiosity over his music corner, or the general peace on his face as he relaxed. Daeun gestured to the couch while taking the soju bottles out of the milky white bag and placing them on the coffee table.

“I’ll get the glasses” he chirped excitedly, allowing Dae Ho some space to get comfortable.

Daeun joined Dae Ho on the couch, leaving a noticeable gap between the two. While Daeun got to work pouring two glasses, Dae Ho questioned him on the music equipment.

“So how does the whole music making work?”

“Well, some days I get up, write my heart out and do my best to avoid scrapping everything. Other days, I get up and dread sitting at that desk.” Dae Ho nodded along silently, allowing his friend time to speak. “That’s part of the reason I came back, actually. I’m looking for some inspiration. A muse so to speak.”

Daeun fell silent after that, the two drank their shots before he spoke up again.

“As for the actual technical part of making music, I could show you. It would be easier than explaining.”

“I’d like that” Dae Ho muttered, unsure if Daeun heard. “Then all the lyrics you have on post-it notes, what about those?”

“They’re unfinished. The ideas are there, but I can’t quite figure out how I want to place them together” he answered, sliding a refill of soju to Dae Ho. “But enough about me, I’m curious about you. I hope lovers have been treating you better than mine?”

Dae Ho felt a bit taken aback by the sudden attention. Sure, he’s never dated, but he just assumed he didn’t meet the right girl yet. Daeun chuckles softly at this answer, comparing him to a monk. Dae Ho’s cheeks flush in response to the teasing, his chest constricts and he’s overwhelmed with a need to prove him wrong. When that doesn’t go as planned, he results to pouting, until Daeun coo’s and pinches his cheek. 

The first bottle is empty within an hour, and halfway into the second bottle, the gap between the two closes. Daeun told more tales from Canada, about his ex-girlfriend, and later his ex-boyfriend, both who didn’t believe in his music career. A permanent blush burns their cheeks, and Dae Ho chooses to believe it's the alcohol- completely ignoring the want to hold him tight and tell him his exes were wrong. He believes in Daeun. He knows he can make it big, and he decides he’ll support him all the way.

When the third bottle is empty and cast aside, Daeun’s hand is resting on Dae Ho’s thigh. Occasionally he squeezes his thigh when they laugh over nothing, or, what’s much more deadly to Dae Ho, he stares longingly at him, rubbing comforting circles into it. It hits Dae Ho, perhaps he’s been alone, all this time, waiting for the wrong gender. 

The room is fuzzy, spinning almost, but Dae Ho doesn’t notice. All his senses are focused on Daeun; the feeling of his warmth against his side, the sound of his high pitch seal-like laugh, the way his curls bounce around his head when he exaggerates his movements. Everything. Everything about him is precious.

Daeun leans in over the table, doing his best to keep his hand steady as he pours the last two glasses of soju out. The curls fall into his eyes, and Dae Ho instinctively leans forward whisking them away. Daeun smiles, his eyes sparkle dimmed by the alcohol, though something more is hidden in their depths. Something Dae Ho hasn’t seen before, not directed at him, attraction and lust. His smile widens into a grin that reaches his ears, highlighting the redness of his cheeks.

“And we’re out of soju. But the party isn’t over!” He huffs, reaching for his glass and sloppily downing it.

“Let’s order more. And some chicken, I’m hungry.”

Daeun tapped an order of various spicy fried chicken wings and soju into his phone, before tossing it back on the table. His attention fell fully to Dae Ho again, who looked at him with curious eyes. His expression was so soft, it was endearing to look at, more than that- Daeun was glad to be reunited with someone so precious to his heart. His gaze traced Dae Ho’s soft face, landing on his soft plump lips. He really wanted to kiss his best friend there and then. 

Studying his face for a reaction, Daeun moved in slowly, with his arm reaching behind Dae Ho’s sitting figure for support. Dae Ho squirmed backward into the couch, his gaze flashing between Daeuns lips and eyes. _Cute. Absolutely adorable_ , Daeun thought to himself. His body was practically hovering over Dae Ho, who stared back licking his lips in anticipation. Daeun smirked, he enjoyed seeing his friend is such a flustered state.

“Sing for me” Daeun whispered, in his raspiest tone.

Dae Ho’s mind was numb this wasn’t was what he expected at all. His heart hammered into his chest as he attempted to recollect himself. _Why was Daeun acting like that, and more importantly why was it so hot?_

“I-I can’t” he mumbled, embarrassed “I’ve never sung before-

“You can,” Daeun slurred cutting him off, with a finger to his lips “sing for me~”.

Dae Ho paused uncertain, searching his best friends eyes for an answer. Daeun only nodded lightly, urging him on to sing. He resembled a large puppy, waiting for a reward as he hung above him. The alcohol pumping through his system gave Dae Ho more courage or took away his self-consciousness and rational thought.

“Fine, I’ll sing. Is mirotic okay?” 

Daeuns smile only brightened, and he nodded again, eyes focused completely on Dae Ho. At that moment, he felt selfish, but he didn’t want Daeun’s eyes to leave him at all.

_♪♪ You want me~_  
You’ve fallen for me~  
You’re crazy for me~  
You’re my slave~  
I’ve got you~u under my skin~ ♪♪

“You’re perfect” Daeun whispered keeping eye contact, “your voice- it’s perfect. We need to sing together.”

A bewildered look crossed Dae Ho’s face. _How could he be any good of a singer if he’s never sung before?_ Before he could protest further, Daeun’s arm gave way, and he collapsed on top of Dae Ho. Both let out a grunt at the sudden impact before Dae Ho whined and both broke out laughing. It was surprising for Dae Ho how light Daeun was on him, and how comfortable his warmth was against him. Daeun seemed to share the feeling, and instead of getting off, shuffled into a more comfortable position, and wrapped his arms around Dae Ho’s waist. He glanced up at him and resting his head on his chest with the same puppy dog eyes he had before prompting Dae Ho to play with his curls. It hadn’t occurred to him how intimate the moment was, he just enjoyed the feeling of Daeun’s warmth, and of his curls hooking around in his fingers, until Daeun spoke up.

“You are the muse I’ve been missing the whole time. C-could you sing with me? As part of my next song.”

His cheeks were rapidly flaring a shade of red that matched wine, his eyes darted away from Dae Ho’s and he stuttered. For Daeun, waiting for an answer probably felt like an eternity, but for Dae Ho, it was a split second.

“I want to sing with you.”

Daeuns faced flashed through emotions; from anxiousness, to surprise, to happiness, until his huge grin appeared again. He wrapped his arms behind Dae Ho’s neck, hoisting himself up to meet his face, and planted a soft kiss against his plump lips. Dae Ho returned the kiss, smiling into it, but Daeun pulled away.

“Shit- Dae- I’m sorry-” Daeun muttered. 

Dae Ho only rolled his eyes before wrapping his own hands behind Daeuns head and pulling him back for another kiss. Daeun pushed back into the kiss, cupping Dae Ho’s face and tracing his cheek with his thumb. Dae Ho returns the gesture, running his hands over Daeun’s back, pulling him closer and closer, not wanting to part ever again. The two part, breathing quickly, smiling at each other. Daeun steals one more quick peck, adoring Dae Ho’s dazed and blissful look. He could stare at that image for hours, and now he just might.

_Dae Ho’s mind wanders, back to their past, retrieving a memory he can’t believe he’s forgotten about. A hot summer’s day, Dae Ho’s hand in Daeun’s, as they shared one ice-cream between each other. They didn’t mind, they barely gathered enough change to buy the one. Daeun suddenly stuck his pinky towards Dae Ho, with a fierce determination in his eyes._

“Promise we’ll be together forever. No matter what, let’s stay together.”

With a smile, Dae Ho changed his hold on the ice-cream, hooking his own pinky with Daeun’s.

“I promise.”

“You better keep it!”

_“I will, I will.” he chuckled, pushing the ice-cream into Daeun’s mouth. “You better keep it too.”_

Dae Ho smiled up at Daeun, they kept their promise to each other, and he realised one more thing- back then, he was in love with Daeun too.


End file.
